silvertalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mortania Races
Mortania Races Mortania is a world split by the fairies of light and dark. Because of this the world has some familiar races, and some that may seem strange and foreign. This page will give short descriptions on each race, their sub races etc. Humans Humans are a sentient species who specializes in innovation. What they lack in physical and magical prowess they make up for in their constant struggle for progression. They were created on the dark continent. When they were created they quickly became the dominant species, and would later on kill many other species and endanger others. Common Enhanced Enhanced are normal humans that were usually weak but wanted to serve in the military, so through technological and magical experiments they became strong soldiers usually at the cost of their intelligence and mind. Becoming Enhanced can either turn you insane or make you incredibly powerful. Rare The Clockworks Clockwork are the same as the Enhanced by were experimented on purely by technological means. Their bodies essentially become golems or automail. They begin to lose their humanity in exchange for bodies of steel,iron and other metallic substances. One notable example of the Clockwork was a being known as the 'Mythril Giant' he could not be destroyed and had to be cast off into the abyss. Rare Elves Elves are a sentient species who specialize in magic. They were created on the light continent. Elves have long lifespans and have incredibly good memories. What elves lack in physical prowess they make up for with their intelligence, lifespan and magical capabilities. Common Sun Elves Sun elves are the result of the remaining sunborn interbreeding with the elven settlements in which they found shelter after their near extinction. Sun elves work well during the day and use a form of "light magic" in order to sneak around during the day. They can blend into the light of fires lanterns etc much like a shadow mage could blend into the shadows. Rare Wild Elves Wild elves are those that have an extreme connection to Gaia, Jayko or even Vehk. They usually have purple skin and act as devout followers to one of their three deities. Gaia and Jayko elves are actually the same breed since Jayko is a servant of Gaia. He intermingled with some mortal elves and gave birth to the first few wild elves. Vehk saw what Jayko had done to the mortals and decided that he could make his own wild elves. By force. Against mortals will the first wild elves born by Vehk were made. Beast Elves A ancestor of the beast god Vehk. These elves usually have enchanced strength speed and resilience. Extremely rare Animal Elves An ancestor of Jayko the animal god. These elves have an incredibly close connection to Gaia and are more attuned to nature than most elves. Uncommon Dragonkin Dragonkin can be found on the coast of the light continent, and living in the divides floating islands. Due to their wings they are able to live on these floating islands that keep them relatively safe from other sentient species. They are not as large in numbers as humans but have a decent population. Dragonkin are incredibly strong, have the ability to learn arcana and overall and pretty powerful. However, due to how they reproduce their population grows slowly. Uncommon Druids For a druid to be born, they must be "infected" by Gaia. Druids are a symbiotic organism that bonds with a sentient species such as elves humans etc. and bonds them to Gaia. There are three stages: Initial: Normal selves with roots on them. Partial: parts of their body begin to become wooden/plant like. Full: The infected individual gains an appearance similar to that of a tree or other plant like organism. The infection that leads to the creation of druids is purely optional to the sentient species that had been infected. Once they decide to further a stage however, they can not go back by natural means. Druids have talents with nature magic due to their ties to Gaia, can communicate with animals, and are the greatest healers on Mortania. Druids are the only begins capable of killing immortals naturally. Rare Fairies Around since the begining of Mortania, Fairies have existed to guide nature forward and along the correct path. Fairies on Mortania follow the same paths as those of other worlds. Lycanthropes A disease that turns its victims into half human half animal hybrids. Depending on the Lycanthrope disease it will change a sentient species nature. Werewolves: Werewolves have a connection to the dark great fairy. Due to the dark fairies absence werewolves are more likely to go feral and insane attacking those near them when they first turn. Werebears: Werebears have a connection to the light great fairy. The light great fairy guides werebears into being creatures of honor and protection. Werebears have a laid back attitude but when they are needed they will perform. Werebulls: Werebears have a connection to Gaia. Because of this they are the most neutral of all Lycanthrope races. They pride themselves on their strength and warrior prowess. Tieflings A race found in the Abyss. Tieflings specialize in a unique magic known as Abyss magic. Abyss magic is mostly unknown but has something to do with the void and darkness. This is the magic usually responsible for things like shadow manipulation, Necromancy and gravity magic. Tieflings are also known for being stealthy and acrobatic. Uncommon Dwarves Found on the light continent. Masters of craftsmanship and a very proud and stubborn people. Due to their inherently 'Greedy' nature they are outstanding economists and currently run the banks on the light continent. Dwarves are very proud and stubborn people which makes whatever role they take on in life usually more focused than other races. For example a dwarven warrior would train twice as hard as a human would. Since dwarves were born on the light continent they have a large population, but are not near the humans in size. Common Stoneskin Dwarves Stoneskin dwarves are a rare sub species of dwarves that have been blessed by Dane to have skin as hard as stone. This ability can be further trained through special training to make their skin harder but for the average stoneskin dwarf their skin only gets as hard as stone. Rare Stonemen Stonemen were a creation of the dwarven kingdom. They were large constructs that were infused with mana to act as the Dwarven kingdoms soldiers and protectors. The size of Stonemen varies but usually they are 7-10 ft tall. Many Stonemen are created to have single simple purpose and have little independence. However, if a stonemen was infused with enough mana then they may gain complete sentience and minds. For the rare stonemen that gained sentience they could gain citizenship in a dwarven kingdom but would forever be discriminated against. Uncommon Steelmen Stonemen made out of a stronger material usually a metal like iron,steel or even mythril. Steelmen were usually stronger but it took a lot more mana in order to give them life, and an absurd amount of mana to give a steelmen sentience. Rare Woodmen Woodmen were a rare creation when a dwarf would create a wooden construct and an elf would infuse it with their mana. Woodmen had an easier time gaining sentience and were usually made to complete more complex tasks, things that avoided combat. Woodmen would usually be made as butlers, simple factory workers etc. Although woodmen are arguably the easiest form of stonemen to make, they are also the most rebellious. Since most gain sentience it is harder to keep them as servants or "property". Uncommon Lunarborn A race of humanoids that live on the dark continent. They are a nocturnal species of humanoids who gain power when under the moonlight. This species has the special mana of lunar mana. Lunarborne make cities with lots of shade for the day and harness the energy of the moon to power much of their civilization. Although there are only a handfuls of lunarborne settlements, they have an incredibly strong impact on magical advancements on the dark continent. After the Lunar-Sun war their numbers have been drastically decreased and their civilization long destroyed. The few remaining lunarborne are either half bloods who are unaware of their ancestry or purebloods that have been in hiding.Near Extiction Sunborn A race of humanoids that live on the light continent. They are a species of humanoids who have the unique power of sun mana. Sun mana can be used to create incredibly hot fire, heat, light etc. They have the ability to inspire and further progress between each other in things like art, literature etc. This race is generally happier than others, however after the Lunar-Sun war their numbers have been drastically decreased. If not for the help of the elves they would have been wiped out. Now the sunborn are scattered throughout elven settlements, most are now half breeds and cannot access their sun mana through natural means. Near Extinction Eclipseborn There has only been one known Eclipseborn ever alive. Eclipse born have the advantages of both lunarborn and sunborn along with new abilities. They gain access to grand tier arcana known as Eclipse Arcana. Eclipse arcana has the ability to summon droughts or floods through a region. It has the power to fill an area with light or drain an area completely of light. There is a long list of things an Eclipseborn can do but in summary if a solarborn or lunarborn can do it the eclipseborn can do it better. Eclipseborn are the result of a sunborn and a lunarborn interbreeding. 3 alive The Possessed The possessed are a special race that is made after explorers of the abyss are "cursed". Abyss magic has lead to the creation of spirits and ghosts that wander for years and attempt to merge with the living so that they can have another chance at living. It is very rare for a spirit to find a host that will properly merge with them but when they do it creates a unique race known as the possessed. The victim of a possession can attempt to resist it but will likely be over taken. A successful possession will merge the memories and personalities of the spirit and host making a new being. The new being usually has some of the same abilities as the host and spirit once did, or possibly merge the two abilities together. Most possessed are hunted down by other races however because of the taboos surrounding the race. Possessed are not inherently evil however and some have even performed heroic acts. Others just want to live out a peaceful existence. Rare